<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know You Love Me, Yaku-San! by kokokomaeda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370817">I Know You Love Me, Yaku-San!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokomaeda/pseuds/kokokomaeda'>kokokomaeda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Fighting, M/M, Stalker! Haiba Lev, Stalking, Yandere! Haiba Lev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokokomaeda/pseuds/kokokomaeda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Haiba has had deep feelings for his upperclassman, Yaku. Something inside of Lev's head and heart continuously drive him to silently chase Yaku, and he has become almost obsessed with his senpai.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know You Love Me, Yaku-San!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bella+%28Bellatarts%29">Bella (Bellatarts)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hii!! This was lowkey a joke but I was like.. dang lowkey want to write now. This is kinda stupid and shitty so I’m sorry I’m advance but hopefully this will continue with more chapters soon. &lt;3 criticism appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lev didn't mean to pry into Yaku's business then, but what he saw made his blood boil, it filled him with jealousy and pure anger. He clutched his fist as he hid behind the vending machine he peaked around to find Yaku accepting a letter and a small box of chocolates from another third year girl. He finished off his box of orange juice, he crushed it in his hands and threw it into the closest trash bin. He started walking to his class again as the bell sounded throughout Nekoma's campus to go to the last period of the day. It was a Friday, so the volleyball club had a shorter after-school practice today. Lev packed some stuff he had thought he needed, things such as basic first-aid necessities, clothes, condoms, lube, anything he needed that he dreamed of doing to Yaku. </p><p>The only things Lev couldn't stop thinking about during his last class were Yaku, and how he was going to make that girl pay for giving Yaku a choice of someone to go out with that wasn't himself. He hummed to himself softly, drifting back into and out of focus of what the teacher was presenting today. Before Haiba knew it, the bell rung to end the school day, and he quickly snapped out of his thoughts and packed his stuff to leave to go to the main hall of the school, where most students left through. He kept a watchful eye of the third year girls, specifically the girl who flirted with Yaku. Once he spotted her, he followed quietly behind as if he was just some other student, and when she waved good bye to her classmate, Lev waited for her to be distant enough to grab her hand.  </p><p>"I need to talk to you," he lied, his eyebrows furrowed as he pulled her to the back side of the school, away from the gym. The girl was a bit shaky, continuously asking Lev where he was taking her and why he needed her, and who he was. She hadn’t started calling for help, and he was going to keep it that way. He threw her to the ground, tossing his bag to the side. He pounced on her, boxing the unfamiliar girl to the ground. </p><p>“Why would you try to take him from me?” He questioned as he raised his fist. She shook her head, tears starting to bead in her eyes, “No, no! Please don’t-” she was abruptly cut off as Haiba’s fist collided with her cheek. He saw her starting to cry, which only made him angrier. “Whore,” he mumbled, raising his fist again to punch the upperclassman girl again. He landed this punch dangerously close to her eye, watching the mark from the first blow starting to redden. Haiba started to quicken his punches, his fist landing square on her nose. He smirked as he started to watch blood slowly drip from her nose. </p><p>He continued to hurt this random girl for the next few minutes until his knuckles were sore. He hummed in pleasure as he stood up, looking down at the miserable student. Lev made his way to his bag and started to dig through his stuff to look for his sterile wipes and his medical tape. He started to clean the blood from both of his fists, throwing the disposable cloth inside of his bag. He started to wrap his knuckles to make it less suspicious as to why they were so beat up. He started to make his way to the gym after he packed the stuff back up.</p><p>When he made it to the club room to change, he noticed a few people were just getting there as well, so he awarded himself for getting there on time. He set his stuff in his locker next to Yaku, humming out of happiness of his work and knowing he got to spend more time with Yaku today. Yaku looked over, immediately noticing the wrap around his knuckles. His eyebrows peaked up as he glanced up at Lev, then he furrowed them. “Oi, Lev.. What did you get yourself into today?” He nodded slightly at the bandages, then turned his head back to his stack of clothes as he changed shirts.</p><p>Lev swallowed softly, humming softly as he thought of a response, “Just.. practicing hard.” He smiled, looking down at Yaku. He mentally moaned, taking note of how nice Yaku looked yet again. Yaku growled softly to himself, shaking his head as he looked back up at Lev. “No, you didn’t. You, of all people, wouldn’t practice so hard you’d need to bandage your knuckles, and you know it,” he kept his voice low so Kuroo wouldn’t intervene,” What did you get yourself into, Haiba?” He spoke with a serious tone, his face almost showing worry. Lev didn’t know how to respond, so he just sighed. He can’t lie to Yaku, but he couldn’t tell him what actually happened. “I will tell you later, okay? Now isn’t a good time,” he mumbled, looking down as he slipped off his school shoes. Yaku grumbled to himself softly, “I’m gonna hold ya to that, Lev.” He finished changing and exited the club room to join the rest of his team in the gym. Lev followed shortly after, glancing behind him at Inuoka and Kai quickly.</p><p>Time passed quickly during their evening practice, and before he knew it, Coach Nekomata was dismissing the team to get home safely. He left the gym to go change into his Nekoma sweat pants, and to pack up the rest of his stuff. He slipped on his red athletic jacket, listening to the other’s conversations.</p><p>”Anyone want to come to my place tonight and watch movies and eat and spend the night? My parents are out of town and we don’t have practice until Sunday. Kai is already coming over so just let me know,” Kuroo announced, Kenma grimacing in the corner knowing he’d be dragged along considering Kuroo and him walked home together every day. Lev smiled, giggling softly, “I want to go to Yaku-san’s house! I wonder what it’s like at his place, I know that he wouldn’t be the kind of person to have posters of anime girls in his room like Kuroo-san!” Yaku and a few of the other teammates chuckled, Kuroo shaking his head softly. Yaku visibly considered it, humming softly, “Hm.. Sure, why not? I’ll be able to personally drill you through receiving practice all day tomorrow, so that’s fine with me,” he grinned. Lev smiled, ignoring the fact he would probably have to do receiving practice. “Yay! Yaku-san is letting me over!” He fisted the air in joy.</p><p>Haiba was genuinely surprised, but was relieved knowing he wouldn’t have to silently chase Yaku tonight, and hide in his closet and surprise him. Inuoka and Taketora ended up filing out of the club room with Kuroo, Kai, and Kenma to head to their captain’s place. Luckily the boys left an extra pair of clothes in their locker for instances like this. Lev happily followed behind Yaku, knowing this was his best chance to make a move on his senpai. But, how would he exactly do that?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>